


Lost World [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Series: Eleutherophobia [2]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU, Angst, Brief implied RPF, Controllers, Gen, Humor, Implied discussion of past non-con, POV Minor Character, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tom survives, Victim Blaming, Yeerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: Two weeks after the end of the yeerk-human war, people struggle to understand the realization that the alien invasion came and went - and most of the world never even noticed.  Tom, meanwhile, doesn't give much of a crap what everyone else thinks and just wishes he could go back to nice boring life before he had his brain got invaded and his kid brother went and became a war hero."Seriously, though," David Letterman told a live studio audience.  "It was a multi-billion dollar organization, had over fifty thousand members at its peak, and the best tagline they could come up with was 'Sharing is caring?'  Sharing is caring?  And no one ever though that maybe, just maybe, it was being run by aliens?  I mean, what was it going to take before someone noticed that-"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397107) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 
  * Inspired by [Lost World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397107) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 



> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing.

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/guk4dxryiayzx3w/Eleutherophobia%20-%20Lost%20World.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
